User talk:Greyhem
Welcome Hi, welcome to God of War Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hercules.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Master Mold (Talk) 06:30, January 29, 2010 Hi there! Thanks for the great pics upload to the Wikia! :)Master Mold 11:38, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Helios Don't you have a better quality picture of Helios in God of War 2? He's your favourite god, which I perfectly understand, but compared to the other pictures the quality is quite simply poor. KratosGodofWar 18:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Bow of Apollo hate to rain in on your parade, but bow of apollo has the following listed as creator: 10:12, 2009 June 11 121.222.152.39 (Talk) (250 bytes) (Created page with 'This item has similar moves to Typhon's Bane accept its fire instead of wind. It is strong against Harpies, Undead Legionaries and Humans. It is at the start of the game and ...') that would make your statement about having created the page untrue my man KratosGodofWar 07:02, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Same deal for Hera's Chalice FYI. Give credit where credit is due, instead of claiming it your one. Unless that IP belongs to you of course, in which case, I rest my case. (no pun intended) Yes! True it seems I forgot. It had another name. And I did make Hera's Cup which someone now changed it to Hera's Chalice, Mr. Belgium read next time. (No pun intended and yes you ruined my parade.) I have read your update, and it would only seem fair to have it called Hera's Chalice, since that's what it is called ingame as well. And technically, it's not your parade if it isn't your article ;) But never mind that, I thought I'd just be polite and answer. KratosGodofWar 07:55, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I made that article before the game cameout so I guess they just changed the name. GOW3 plotholes and leftouts Hello there! Either you've played the games or watched them on youtube, good for you, but I know you noticed the plotholes and leftouts. This is all just my opinion and yes there are facts in here. In an interview about GOW3, Stig Asmussen said that the reason why the other Gods from the Greek Pantheon were leftout because they didnt fit in the plot of the game. Ok, thats understandable, but fans would've still wanted to kill more gods and bring chaos. Like Apollo his bow appears but he's nowhere in the game. Artemis she in the first game and she didnt appear in the third. Demeter mother of Persephone she could've held a grudge against Kratos for killing her daughter, but Hades shares this hate with him instead. Ceryx, son Hermes, killed by Kratos in God of War: Betrayal, no mention on him by Hermes, his "dad", in fact the whole was leftout like...it were non-canon. The Assassin, many people say his Kratos' Brother...maybe but it was never confirmed. Then who tried to betray Kratos? No one knows. Dionysus well...his a drunk that could've tried to drug Kratos into madness since Dionysus can do that...but I guess not. Hestia hmmmm....goddess of hearth and family, etc. Nothing either. What about Atlas? Did he died? Did he live? Kratos went back in time and rescued the Titans meaning the Pillar of the World was never destroyed, therefore...what? Why didnt he appear? I guess he was still holding the world. Well since Cronos still had Pandora's Temple chained on his back it mean Kratos left him and Atlas in the past., or they were already captured. Eos did she died? Since Dawn is nothing without the Sun and she was dying when Helios was kidnapped. Morpheus, did he tried to reclaim the world again now that the sun was gone? But Kratos can wear his armor in GOW3 as an bonus costumes. The Body Burner in GOW1, was he finally able to rest after Pandora's Box was recovered? When Pandora's Box was opened no evil seemed to come out of it. And even the gods dont recall being possed by the evils in it because if they did they should've done something about it. Hephaestus' death had no outcome. In my opinion all volcanoes even the one where he died should've exploded being the god of fire, smiths and volcanoes and Kratos had to escape from a fiery grave, and since his Roman equivalent is Vulcan. Aphrodite did she died or lived in the end? Never mentioned. Stheno never appeared in the game, I guess they already had Helios' head or they didnt want to many weapons. Both Ares and Persephone's body exploded when Kratos killed them, yet we see their bodies entombed on GOW3..strange. The gods only needed to talk with Morpheus to take take Kratos' nightmares away and everything would've been fine but instead he only needed to forgive himself since he's had Hope inside the whole time. When Zeus died, did all the gods died too? If Athena was able to comeback why not the rest of the dead gods. Kratos still had the power to travel through time, why didnt he stopped himself from killing his own family. I guess he was too blinded by anger and vengeance. How are the souls of the Underworld being ferried without Charon? Kratos was suprised when Athena told him a Cronos was the last, unless..she meant he was the only remaining Titan on Earth and not in Tartarus. When the gods died was Greece the only place affected or the whole world? I believe Athena should've remained dead, she wasnt necessary. Lets see humans never had Hope until Kratos released it after stabbing himself, but the world..or Greece was still left in chaos. If they make a GOW4, in my opinion now that mortals have hope a new hero will arise and go on a bloody/gory quest to restore the world, as for the villain...I dont know. In GOW2 Athena tells Kratos that Zeus was driven by fear like his father before him to betray and kill him, but in GOW3, Zeus and the other gods were possed by the evils of the box. Gaia betrayed Kratos I think people saw that coming since both Athena and Lahkesis warned him of her lies...and Athena Goddess of Wisdom never lies, only have been possesed by Greed and tricking Kratos on killing the gods so she could be the one true god remaining...what a bitch. So it turns out Zeus was good but only the Fear the possesed him made him bad. Kratos is alive......but what will happen now a trail of blood lead to edge of the mountain. Hmmm interesting. Hera makes no mention of Kratos killing her pet Argos. Deimos son of Ares and Aphrodite was appeared in the credits but never appeared, he even had a voice actor, but nothing. Pandora was needed to open the box but Kraots opened it in GOW1 without her. What was the point of saving Sparta if with the death of Poseidon, Kratos drowned it and its people. Also since Kratos traveled back to when Zeus killed him it means that the Sisters of Fate, the Last Spartan, Theseus, Perseus, Euryale and Prometheus would still be alive...but Prometheus would still be in torture...unless they all drowned at Poseidon's death...probably. The Three Judges were never mentioned in early games. What became of the Elysium Fileds after Hades' death? Athens was saved to be destroyed again. Kratos' uprising was forshadowed by Persephone's doing and was foretold on a painting on the doorsteps to Pandora's Box....cool. When Poseidon was getting a rough bloody beating by Kratos none of the gods came to his aid..wow thanks alot, Zeus didnt seem pissed or worried for his brother's death...well only Hades cared it seemed. I cant seem to think about more plotholes and leftouts. Well this whole thing I just is my opinion you other users must be asking yourselves the same questions as me but the only people who have the answers are the creators of the God of War franchise. Yes I believe they leftout alot of plots, forgot to add more gods or characters, made alot of errors for not looking back at the past games to learn on what they were going to work on. Maybe they just simply forgot. Maybe it would've cost to much. Maybe they had little time. Who knows? Only they do, and we are left with questions. But I gotta admit that Kratos' Brother is a very interesting character, out of all my favorite gods and characters, he's the one that really makes you think. Eversince that unlockable clip in GOW1 it left us wandering. Most of us thought.."O well its non-cannon." Thats what I thought till in GOW3 in the Underworld when you read one of those notes left by the tortured souls, and it was written by him. Plus he's even mentioned by Zeus at the end of GOW3, he tells Gaia "... you should have chosen the other one" and after that I realized he was a real characterplus now that souls of Underworld escaped to the mortal realm, it means he's among them. WHOOHOOO!!!! Well now please give me your opinions on this, because I'm a player and lover of these games just like you, so tell what you think. I know theres more stuff to it and questions but this only one of them. And be nice or I shall respond in not so kindness. >=D And remember in the end..there was only chaos...and hope. : In all honesty, I think that, if the developers had to think of everything you mentioned here, the game would have easily lasted ten times as long, which would have made some less-hardcore gamers yell stuff out like 'when does this shit end?'. For example, having Zeus come to Poseidon's aid would have been simply mindblowing, because together, they would have almost certainly crushed Kratos for sure. I think all those cuts were made for very specific and very good reasons. I guess we will never know. And by the way, the photoshop edit of Helios is very cool. Now just say thanks for me posting that picture, LOL. Although I don't think it could be used as a picture on the Helios page quite honestly. People would think it is cool, but would be confused for not seeing it in-game. It would come more to its right if you kept it on your page, custom-made. ;) KratosGodofWar 11:29, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. That's the power of photoshop. Kratos and Norse Mythology And where exactly did I say that Asmussen wanted Kratos to take on the Norse Gods? I said he had revealed during the article, nothing more... Before you start pointing fingers, make sure you understand what the sentence exactly means. It throws people off. KratosGodofWar 12:47, May 29, 2010 (UTC) You put that'' he planned to'', he never did. It was Jaffe's idea. So there you go. Next time you make sure and read what the sentence actually means. Helios' Chariot Just a heads up, you might want to update your userpage. I have moved Chariot of Helios to Helios' Chariot. KratosGodofWar 16:34, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Picture Uploads Hey Greyhem, I just wanted to say I like the new pictures you're uploading, but it seems to be quite a lot of them. So, in the future, could you make sure to keep the gallery size to 120? And crop the pictures to square them as well, it saves a lot of space. Also, make sure the pictures actually have something to show. It hasn't happened a lot at all, only 2 or 3 times out of all your uploads, so keep up the good work. Administrator, God of Metal 05:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Some of those pictures are the only ones the internet has of them, but I'm doing this for he fans to get a clear picture of what the environment looks like, no matter how small. And pictures have something to show...they're pictures afterall, its not like we Kratos or battle in them the whole time =D , oh and these are not alot of pictures believe me go see Hades, Helios, Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, and Kratos, etc. THATS ALOT LOL....Hades has more. RE: Photoshop Thanks greyhem, and no offence, but try to keep it simple. Sort of like with the Street Fighter Wiki, or Wookiepedia. It has to be something that stands out and gets attention. If possible, you can provide several entries. I know you know your way around Photoshop, so that shouldn't be too hard :) Phoenix 07:28, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Are you really sure you want to change it the logo, I mean it looks fine to me , unless you want to add Kratos in the background since the other wikias have a pic behind their logos. That's a good idea :) I just wanted to maybe have Kratos on top if it looked good. Maybe if you can create a picture of Kratos from his upper chest up to his head, with the logo centered around his chest? That would look good I think, don't you? But if it works, we should make sure it's an image from God of War III, to sort of keep it up to date. Phoenix 17:50, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough I'm on it right now. Comics Images Those images you're uploading from the comics... Did you take those pictures with your mobile phone or something, or are they regular scans? They look kind of blurry, especially the Hades one. Phoenix 19:51, August 4, 2010 (UTC) They're not blurry thats just how the comic book's art look like. : Okay, just saying, because my scans look better (no offence, it's just what I see). Radi0n 09:37, August 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Horsekeepers's Key Duplicates and Protection Hey Greyhem, thank you for the warning. I've already deleted those pictures again myself, they really are lousy quality. I'll try to keep an eye on him everytime I'm online. The duplicate page (Horsekeeper's Key) has been deleted. Now the only one left is Horse Keeper's Key. I simply kept the one that had pages linked to it. Regarding protection, these are the options: Protect options: *Allow all users *Block new and unregistered users *Administrators only The first and third are obvious. The second one would keep Kratos119 away for now, but not for too long, again for obvious reasons. I'll inquire if they're is anything else we can do to protect your page. Radi0n 06:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for the help I'll just do that. Geez it seems there's only a few users with a sense of mind, so freaking annoying! I know how you feel, but don't worry, I'll keep close tabs on him. The guy even earned a pictures achievement, simply because he reuploaded that ugly picture 25 times... Radi0n 07:01, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah I know, he's just being annoing for the trophies only a few of us want to fix God of War Wiki instead of earning trophies. RE: Poseidon's Chambers Go ahead Greyhem, and good job noticing. I suggest you move the first to "Poseidon's Chamber (God of War)", and create a new one called "Poseidon's Chamber (God of War III)". Very easy and looks great. Radi0n 16:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Userblock He got blocked for a week, just thought you should know. I asked him nicely not to upload those pictures anymore, and warned him after he continued. He just kept going so after the warning I blocked him. Radi0n 09:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't know whats the rush with people earning trophies, its not like your their win a million dollars, I barely bother on getting trophies, the only way to truly call yourself king or queen of the wikia is by how much edits you've done, but I dont bother with I just love GOW, and I dont want idiots to ruin this page. : At least put some effort into it, won't you? Don't post on people's page just for the sake of one measly achievement... Radi0n 06:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't I just like to see peoples opinions and argue with them plus I already got my posting comment on blogs achievements or whatever the name is. : I wasn't referring to you Greyhem, but to the one that posted hi. :) Radi0n 04:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah i noticed that, I deleted it. : You have the most! Wow, you have the most points and Badges! Cool! Willotaku :3 21:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Sol Invictus 21:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) why did you remove my description about apollo's outfit? He does look similar to a Fire Guard There's no such thing as a Fire Guard Do you try to make me feel stupid? you always edit MY contributions and take it as yours. Not really just I just check if you add soemthing that not needed like any other smart guy would do. And their not YOUR or mine contributions since you don't own anything on this page, the administrators do. So think what you want Charon! Sol Invictus 05:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) A request You look like the guy in charge here, so is there anything I need to know about this wiki in particular in order to function here? Sincerely, Watcher. : Might want to take a look at the Administrator list first, Einstein. Radi0n 07:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) You he was talking to me Eistein. I got a mouth so don't need you to answer for me, don't care who the hell you are, even if you were Christ himself. You already told him once no need to do it again. Sol Invictus 09:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : I'm going to assume you're having an off-day and will disregard that comment, Greyhem. I was merely pointing one of our newest members to the Administrator list. If you check his talk page you'll see that I already invited him to address any of the administrators in case of questions or problems. The Einstein part was not foulmouthing, it's called irony. If I were really Jesus Christ, you'd be the first to know. Radi0n 10:30, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : Disregard it or not keep it in mind. If you were Christ you would need a beating like Poseidon, well who doesn't deserve one? I think that say Einstein after a sentence means your calling the person dumb, foulmouthing or not, you already said in his page no need to say it on mine. Sol Invictus 10:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Maxiixam What is it with you and this user? You keep undoing his edits. (And your actions are justified, I know, I've checked.) But what is it exactly? Could you explain to me what it is he keeps doing wrong? Radi0n 10:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Why ask if I already gave reasons why. Sol Invictus 10:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : Because it would he seem all he does is add categories that don't make sense, or that are unneeded, and keeps uploading pictures in galleries that are already there. Is that about it? Radi0n 10:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah pretty much. Some new comers are just stupid, and don't bother on checking the pages. Sol Invictus 10:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : I doubt it will be of any use, but I'll give him a preliminary warning then. Radi0n 10:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : Well when they get to be number 1 on achievements they'll know its not that great. Sol Invictus 19:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) permission can i have permission for kratos brother Umm permission for what? Sol Invictus 05:37, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Kratos' Mother Note that on the noncanon page, I said that the articles have noncanon information in them. Not that they are entirerly noncanon. There's a difference. Sincerely, Watcher. Two Questions One: How do the achievements work exactly? I've seen people who should have gotten them, but don't have any on their page (not even the Welcome to Olympus one). How does that work out? Two: How does the Top Users box on the left side of the screen work? There are people on it who have barely done any work, yet are the top users on the site. Sincerely, Watcher. I really have no idea I could care less for achievements, I rather edit than earn rewards. Sol Invictus 06:27, September 19, 2010 (UTC) hey.. RE: Other Categories I think those categories have been previously created at some point back in time, several months ago maybe, and escaped my watchful eye for a bit. I'll look into which ones are or are not necessary, and remove all that are unneeded, and update their pages accordingly. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 14:52, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm I didn't know either. Thanks for listening. Sol Invictus 14:55, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Categories Fates and Olympus have been fully reverted and deleted. I've kept Pandora's Temple, because of its vastness, and spanning several games. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 15:57, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Very well then. Sol Invictus 16:44, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you that help. No problem. Sol Invictus 20:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) it the discription for ghost of sparta it says it will reveal the origins of kratos tattoo and scar .. but in the game it did not .. can you shed some light on this ? For the scar when Kratos tried to save Deimos he was hit by Ares leaving him the scar and for his tatoo he was inspired by Deimos since he had one at the time and Kratos didn't. The tatoo was Kratos' rememberance of Deimos. Sol Invictus 02:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Hey greyhem, where did you get the Ghost of Sparta Pictures like Thanatos ? Hi, can you tell where you got the Thanatos and Erynis Pictures ? It wasn't me I think the page tell you who added them. I shortened the Thanatos one in the infobox but some else added the pics. Sol Invictus 19:46, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Ouranos Hi! Why did you deleted the info I put in Ouranos page? You see, if not cover the mentioning of him in God of War II, he is not a part of God of War series otherwise. I might had as well just deleted the whole page. Master Mold 20:13, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Might as well since his not mentioned in the game or shown. Believe me his not. I was told that reason his page is still here is to show about Gaia's past and Cronos. His page can still be kept for that but he's nowhere in the game and if he's not even mentioned then there's no need to be having that info. No need to have an articles of God of War II when his not in it. If he's not in the game he's not part of the series at all. So their you go. Sol Invictus 20:21, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Goddess of War Hell, I vote YES on that one! :) That better be a sequel ;) KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 10:39, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Sony and Ready at Dawn better keep her in mind. I'm serious! Cool characters have been dropt out from the games but the Goddess of War is special....hell I think even more brutal Kratos. GOW 4 with her as the main character for the win! >=D Sol Invictus 16:12, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Deimos Template Do yourself a favour and check the background text! It's all white! I'm undoing your edit. Stop messing with the template in source code, since it's obviously not working, and stick to the rest of the page. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 20:06, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Listen I'm not messing with the fucking templates all I do is edit not change the damn color I don't know why it does that, and everytime I check the template is black not white, sooooo since it's not my fault, unless you have a solution on why the texts are coming out white then tell me, but I will continue on editing the templates and pages! Sol Invictus 20:13, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Do whatever you want, but like I said, if the template turns white again, I'm blocking the page. It's not a specific colour change, it's the way you always try to edit those templates, changing undefined ''to Deimos'', and whatever. The templates are fine the way they are, why can't you see that? KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 20:15, December 30, 2010 (UTC) See, this what you do: you changed '''|image... ''blablabla'' '' to |image... blablabla, and then added ''|undefined ''at the end''.'' You added the |undefined part, which is why the template freaks out. Not the template on the template page itself, but the template on the Deimos page itself. It didn't happen on the Lahkesis page though. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 20:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, I never added "undefined" or the word for that matter to any of them, I just edit or add a link, like normal people do to the normal pages and templates. Simple. Sol Invictus 20:25, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying you're doing this intentionally. I'm merely suggesting to add details to the infobox (if necessary) in normal view, instead of in source code. Either way, it's fixed now, and the infobox looks great. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 20:29, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't use source codes on anything. But oh well. Sol Invictus 20:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) The First hi there! My name is Ziko. I'm the 41st on this wiki and I wish to be the 1st like you. And... I'm trying to get the gropping in to say hi trophey. Bye! Why do you want to be "first" there's nothing special about it. It's not like you're going to win five-hundred million dollars. Just edit don't worry the damn trophies, they are highlyyyyyy unnecessary. Just edit for fun like I do not trophies. Point given! And enjoy this wikia blah blah who cares. Sol Invictus 17:10, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks whoever the hell added this title....Sol Invictus 20:21, December 31, 2010 (UTC) That would have been me. I already talked to Ziko as well about his so-called ambitions. ''**sigh** KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 08:29, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Well you already know how these mortals act when they're new. Sol Invictus 08:33, January 2, 2011 (UTC) RustyPete12 Thank you very much for undoing all the categorizations RustyPete12 has been adding. You saved me a lot of work. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 08:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) No prob thank Google Chrome for keeping me logged in. Sol Invictus 08:31, January 2, 2011 (UTC) FIRST WARNING You know the guidelines and policy. Consider both yourself, and Battlelord7, warned. Three warnings merit a one-week ban. This is your first. Swearing will not be tolerated. As such, your outlet on your own blog entry, is not tolerated. Please refrain from swearing in the future. Regards, KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 00:40, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah yeah blah blah you know my guidelines and policies so keep it up. Since he started to cussing I will gladly reply with it so suck it up. So don't rub that shit on me Mr. High-N' Mighty, you bore me like hell. Let me solve my own problems with people, I don't need hypocrites on my ass. It's not my fault there's schizophrenic people on this wikia, so if somebody insults me, men/women, I will gladly return the favor even if its you. So keep your blocking me threats to yourself! You mess with me and say something stupid then I'll mess with you. Simple. When you have something interesting to say about cleaning up peoples mess with let me kno. In the meantime go to Tartarus. >=D Sol Invictus 18:13, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll point it out again, since you always seem to misunderstand me. I'm not saying you shouldn't solve your own problems, in fact, I encourage you to just as much as the next guy. I'm only saying there's no reason why you shouldn't be able to do so without swearing. So please do solve your own problems, but do so without swearing, because that's when you become a problem of this wiki. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 05:33, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I only cuss when people fuss at me, not everytime I engage a normal conversation, other than that I'm not a "problem". Sol Invictus 15:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) GAYhem Title says it all, you jerk.BURN CRONOS BURN 04:10, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Cronos, let's not go there, shall we? The policy applies to Greyhem just as much as it does to you. Besides, it's like Greyhem pointed out in the above section; ''"I only cuss when people fuss at me, not everytime I engage a normal conversation". ''You're basically asking for it. So please, don't. You'll only make matters worse. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 05:34, February 8, 2011 (UTC)'' Listen to 'KratosGodofWar, he knows what he's talking about, you know I'm speaking the truth. Kissing ass will not get you anywhere, look at your talk page and tell me if you should be pointing fingers at other users.Your only making it worse for yourself and better for me. GAYhem? Really? Come up with something better you blue waffle. Learn from KGOW, he has far more patience than I do. >=) Sol Invictus 15:01, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Blue waffle. LOL. :) KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 05:52, February 10, 2011 (UTC) And I'm not talking about a blue berry waffle for breakfast. I'm a bully no wonder I love Poseidon. >=D Sol Invictus 15:06, February 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Deimos Skin Since I don't have a PSP nor a Ghost of Sparta copy, sadly, no. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 05:40, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Buy the God of War: Ghost of Sparta Bundle Pack. It's only $200 dollars for everything. I still have the code if you want it, but I think it only works once you've used it, but I doubt it. Sol Invictus 12:55, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Where did you find that pack? An online shop? Sounds kind of expensive, especially since I don't have a ps3, LOL. I'm pretty sure redeem codes become invalid once you've used them. I appreciate the offer though, thank you. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 15:24, February 24, 2011 (UTC) You..don't have a PSP...or a PS3? So how in the hell you keep up with this God of War info? Youtube? I bought the bundle pack in K-Mart, Walmart sells them still I think, that's if you live in the U.S ofcourse. Actually, I live in Europe. But yes, of course I have a PS3. I got the fat launch model on launch date. Had one ever since. Where did you get that idea? :) KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 06:33, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Since you said $200 dollars sounds expensive so I told myself this guy is not familiar with our currency, so he must live somewhere else. Could've still giving you the code for Deimos' skin but its only available on legal U.S.A. and Canada. Sol Invictus 13:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I keep track of the currency rates, but I meant it was expensive in regards to the fact that I don't have a PSP. That way I would be buying stuff I don't need. I plan on buying the NGP when it is released, so I'm still some time away from getting my hands on God of War handhelds. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 13:48, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Well get yourself that bundle pack. Its the money. Sol Invictus 20:02, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Drawing Love the drawing :) And I didn't do the drawning Alibaba but yes its nice. Sol Invictus 21:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hebe's Statue in GoW3? I don't recall a vivid image of a statue in that garden, although I can remember one being there. I don't have such a keen eye for God of War details as you, I suppose. I just bought Killzone 2, to finish the game before I get Killzone 3, so I'm not playing God of War for now, but I'll have a look and get back at you soon enough. You actually made me kind of curious :) KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 07:04, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Sol Invictus 13:13, March 1, 2011 (UTC)